


Stronger together

by soul_wanderer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/pseuds/soul_wanderer
Summary: Kara is sad, Maggie and Alex are there to comfort her





	Stronger together

**Author's Note:**

> There's a first for everything and this is actually my first time writing an OT3, so enjoy reading and let me know what you think!

It had been bubbling just beneath the surface the whole day, this feeling she couldn’t seem to shake off, but she had still tried to keep up her usual happy demeanour to not worry Alex even further since she already seemed to be watching her more closely after noticing that something was off with her.

She should have known that she wouldn’t be able to deceive her though, Alex had always been good at looking through her façade, so she wasn’t really surprised to find Maggie already waiting for her at home while Alex was still wrapping up their latest case at work.

Alex had messaged her before Kara had gotten ready to head home, telling her to take care of Kara while she was finishing up some work and Maggie had immediately understood what she meant, knowing how Kara sometimes felt after a rough day at work.

For a moment Maggie simply sat on the couch, waiting while Kara got changed into more comfortable clothes before she would join her and they could talk about what was bothering her.

“Hey little Danvers, what’s up?”, Maggie softly spoke up as Kara settled down next to her, immediately curling into her side and drawing her knees to her chest, tightly wrapping her arms around them before letting out a long breath.

“Rough day at work?”, Maggie asked, not really expecting a reply just yet and wrapping an arm around her instead to pull her close.

Some days Kara needed time, needed the quiet of their apartment and the comforting presence of her and Alex before she was able to articulate her feelings and Maggie had learned to be patient with her, knowing it wouldn’t help to push her or force her to talk.

She was still holding her close when Alex came home too, softly smiling at the sight that greeted her, despite her concern for Kara and feeling guilty for not being able to leave work sooner.

“Hey”, she quietly greeted the pair and sat down on Kara’s free side once she was dressed down as well.

There was a brief exchange of looks between Maggie and her before she wrapped one arm around Kara as well and leaned her head against her shoulder, knowing it made Kara feel safe to be surrounded by them both.

“Hey sunshine girl, what’s wrong?”, Alex whispered, her breath ghosting on Kara’s skin, and moments later she felt Kara’s body begin to quiver beside her as quiet sobs began to fill the room.

“Shh, it’s alright, we got you, okay, we got you.”, Alex began to soothe, quietly, softly, holding her close while Maggie did the same on the other side.

When the shaking slowly began to subside both Alex and Maggie gently wiped the tears from Kara’s face, tucking stray strands of hair behind her ears before guiding her towards the back of the couch to get more comfortable while Kara fully calmed down.

“I miss them”, Kara eventually whispered, voice cracking at the words but she didn’t need to say more for them to understand, to know her heart was aching for the family _, the home_ she had lost all those years ago before she had come to earth.

“Oh sweetie, we know you do”, Maggie softly replied, her fingers squeezing Kara’s in reassurance, showing her that she wasn’t alone in this.

“We’re here for you, never forget that. You’re always going to have us”, Alex’s voice was comforting and warm and Kara leaned further into her side while letting out a shaky breath, momentarily closing her eyes when she felt a soft kiss being pressed against her temple on each side.

“ _El mayarah_ ”, she eventually whispered, finally calming down in Alex’s and Maggie’s presence and feeling safe while being nestled between the two of them.

“ _El mayarah_ ”, Alex quietly agreed, because Kara was right, they would always be stronger together.


End file.
